Wasted Time
by GallyOmallyKattalyKaru
Summary: Cameron gets an idea and not knowing is making House paranoid.
1. Wasted Time

Author's Note: This is a song-fic so I suggest you listen to the Eagles 'Wasted Time' while you read this. It sounds like the kind of song House would play on his ipod on the show. And it's just a great song to boot. Okay then , enjoy.

* * *

Wasted Time: Part 1

House sat with his leg propped up on his desk, cane hanging off the edge. Enjoying the silence. Most of the diagnostic team was gone for the night besides Chase who lost rock, paper, scissors to Foreman for the night shift.

House went down to their recent patients room simply to rub the fact in to the Aussie before he realized staying at the hospital as well was better then going home. The office wasn't the place to hide but his gameboy and ipod were there so House had no other choice, now did he? As long as the three lovely ladies in his life didn't come looking for him everything was fine.

Cuddy was easy to get rid of, just ignore her long enough and she'd leave. With Stacy, House would have to be a downright bastard to her before she'd have enough. Cameron on the other hand wasn't as easy to get rid of. She'd suffered through his silence and insults calmly for so long that it didn't phase her anymore. The only thing that sent her away were slights about her dead husband or her feelings for House himself.

House rubbed his face wearily when he thought about the latest one of those he had used against Cameron. How could he say she wanted people who were damaged? He had decided it was the only reason she wanted to be with him and the words had just come out. She shouldn't of asked what he really thought of her.

It didn't matter, he didn't deserve her and House refused to be a burden to the one woman who could stand to be around him for more then five minutes. Cuddy was right about that at least. And what did he say when Cameron thought he couldn't love someone like her? Nothing! Real smart Greg, screwed up another relationship, and this one hadn't even started yet.

It was really bad when he didn't need Wilson around to tell him all this. He was coming up with it all by himself.

House needed to get these thoughts and more specifically Allison Cameron off his mind. He played with his ipod until he came upon a Eagles playlist. He'd set it up so all the songs were by Don Henley and on random. It was just what he needed.

Putting the ipod on the speaker system and popping a vicoden, House leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Hoping like usual that he could lose himself in the music. Like he could in Cameron's eyes.

"Dammit!" he growled.

House pushed play and turned it up so he wouldn't be able to hear anything else. He sighed with contentment, that was until the first bars of the song started. He just groaned.

" Oh hell Henley not you too? I trusted you." House said to his ipod accusingly like it had picked this song on random to spite him.

House didn't move to turn the song off or change it though. His excuse was lack of energy to complete the task. Despite that ill conceived fact, his fingers were playing the air absently on a phantom piano to the music.

_Well baby, there you stand_

_With you're little head down in your hand_

_Oh, my god, you can't believe it's happening again_

Your baby's gone, and your all alone

And it feels like the end

_And your back out on the street_

_And your trying to remember_

_How do you start it over? _

_Don't know if you can_

_You don't care much for a strangers touch_

_But you can't hold your man._

House didn't know when he had started to sing along in his own gravely voice, but Cameron did. She was standing in the doorway between House's office and the diagnosis room. A file pressed to her chest and a smile on her face. She wasn't suprised that he had such a great voice, it fit his personality perfectly. A sensual, drawling voice that hung on to all the right words the way she imagined his arms would around her. So far the latter one was only imagined.

The words hurt though, she had to admit that they stung. But hearing House sing those words was almost like he was sympathizing with Cameron, not pitying her. So for her own sanity and his pride, Cameron said nothing and listened. For once hoping he wouldn't notice her.

_Never thought you'd be alone_

_This far down the line_

_And I know what's been on your mind_

_Your afraid it's all been wasted time. _

It hasn't been wasted Allison, but I can't tell you that. What would they say if I turned soft all of a sudden just because of one woman. Last time I did that I lost the use of my leg.

He knew Cameron would never do that, so he threw himself into the song more. He lost touch with what was going on around him completely, Cameron could have stood right next to him and he never would have noticed her.

_The autumn leaves they got you thinking_

_About the first time that you fell_

_You didn't love the boy too much, no, no_

_You just love...ed the boy too well...well, well, well..._

House almost scoffed between verses. You know me too well Cameron.

Cameron herself felt a breathe catch in her throat.

_So you live from day to day_

_And you dream about tomorrow_

_And the hours go by like minutes_

_And the shadows come to stay_

_So you take a little something to make them go away_

Cameron and House both gave a pause as they realized the song wasn't just about her. It mirrored House as well. Which is why his tone was more personal when he continued to sing along with Henley. Closest to a confession he'd ever get, music was most definitely his therapy.

_And I could of done so many things baby_

_If I could only stop my mind_

_From wonderin' what I left behind..._

_And from worrying 'bout this wasted time_

_

* * *

Ooooh, another love has come and gone_

_Oooooh, and the years keep rushing on_

_I remember what you told me_

_Before you went out on your own_

'_Sometimes to keep it together_

_We got to leave it alone.'_

It hurt, they both felt it. If they didn't do something soon there wouldn't be a second chance. House and Henley pretty much summed it up with the last verse. But House sang it almost with regret. Like he knew it would happen in the end.

_So you can get on with your search baby_

_And I can get on with mine_

_And maybe someday we will find_

_That it wasn't really wasted time..._

There was a thick silence after the song ended. Both people in the room had come to a realization of their own. The question was would either one act on them? House could get away with never speaking about his feelings for Cameron, and she could just as easily leave the room and never say anything about what she had seen.

But when the next song on the playlist started and startled them both. Neither House or Cameron was allowed to eel out of the situation. Because at that moment House looked up and saw Cameron in the doorway. There was a conflicted expression on her face and he knew.

"Dr. Cameron?" House said, clearing his throat in an attempt to sound indifferent. It didn't work, because the both knew that everyone lied, even Greg House.

Take a breathe. Take a step. Time to leap. Or it's all been wasted time.

" Dr. House."

Silence...

The same thought ran through their minds.

" _Now What!"_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Well that's the first part. Is it even worthy of continuation? I just thought that song was perfect for House and Cameron. Please tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it.


	2. Hotel California

Disclaimer: I do not own House, though I wouldn't mind having him for a night or two. House, Cameron and the show all belong to Fox, David Shore and Bryan Singer. I own the story.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, especially those who have followed me over from the other sites this story is on.

* * *

Wasted Time: Part 2 

House picked up his cane as if getting ready to stand up, but he decided to just bounce it up and down on the floor. In a rhythm that sounded suspiciously like his heart, which had sped up in the last few seconds after he noticed Cameron's presence. It was too much silence for him to handle so House did what he always did when this happened. He filled it with his own voice.

" So what brings you to the hospital at this late hour when Chase was the one suckered into his night off here?" He made a show of looking around suspiciously. " Your not having a steamy affair with some young intern and thought to use my office to have sex are you?" he made a face of mock disgust. " Because that's just gross."

Cameron couldn't help but smile, clearing her face of the emotionally conflicted expression that had been there moments ago. The thought of sleeping with an intern, especially after what she'd just heard was the most ridiculous thing House could of ever said. She gave House a cocky grin that could have rivaled some of his.

" Young interns aren't my type."

Another heavy silence. House saw the file in her hands and saw salvation.

" What do you have there then? Candidate head shots?"

Cameron smirked.

" It's the blood work we've been waiting for," she said holding it up.

House waved his hand for Cameron to give it to him. Looking through the file, House really didn't see what the lab had found. It was a blur before his eyes with such an inviting distraction looking over his shoulder to see what the file said as well. He snapped the file shut and Cameron straightened.

He swiveled in his chair to look at her.

"Coffee?" he asked.

Cameron shrugged. "Sure."

"No. I meant me, your not doing anything. I need to read," he said, waving the manila file in front of him.

Cameron realized House wanted _her _to make the coffee. She scoffed and went to the main office to start a pot for them.

Once Cameron had disappeared through the doorway House let his shoulders sag a little. He kept it in his mind that the wall between them was glass and the blinds weren't drawn so she could still see him. So he opened the file again as cover so she didn't become suspicious.

He wondered how long she had been standing here. Had he been so oblivious that Cameron had heard his entire sing-along? From the main office he could hear Cameron humming 'Wasted Time' sweetly as she poured two cups of coffee from the pot.

House rolled his eyes. Stupid question, stupid answer. The woman had been smiling like the cheshire cat since he first noticed her in the room, of course she had heard.

He got through half of the blood analysis report. Processing just enough of the words to see they were at least making a headway with the patients treatment, when House's red mug was set down directly in the middle of the report.

House looked at her accusingly.

" When Cuddy asks why there's a black ring on the blood work I won't even think twice before throwing you to the sharks," he warned.

Cameron rolled her eyes, made herself comfortable in the chair opposite him and tucked her legs underneath herself. She cradled her own mug between two dainty hands. House couldn't help admiring the way she looked sitting like that. He could imagine plenty of mornings in his own kitchen when Cameron would greet him in that position waiting to receive a well earned kiss.

"My favorite is Hotel California."

House raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in topic.

"Your favorite what?"

Cameron knew this was going to be unsteady ground, but her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that rational thought couldn't shout loud enough to stop her.

" My favorite Eagles song is Hotel California," she repeated.

House didn't like where this was going. But he could play this game with her if she wanted. Small talk with him was going to be as frustrating with him as possible. Maybe she'd go away without him resorting to evil bastard mode. He had to grudgingly admit he was more thrilled with her company above anyone else but if he let her take advantage of that it would end badly for the both of them.

" You picked one of thee most annoying songs ever made by the Eagles. It was passed off as a trendy pop song for years," House said scathingly. He was pleased to see Cameron become a little angry, her eyes lit up and he felt a dangerous tug at his body to move closer.

" Then what Eagle song do you like?" Cameron asked with a little venom in her voice.

House took his time to answer, stretching out his arms before intwining them behind his head.

" Hotel California."

Cameron stared at him with wide eyes.

" But you just..."

" First lesson of maintaining mystery. Never admit to liking what's popular. Or you end up being just like everyone else," he said, cutting Cameron off.

Her heart did a little flip when she saw House smile genuinely for the first time since she'd entered the office that night. How could she approach him about the situation between them without having him shut down on her? This one little conversation was a rare occurrence since Stacy's arrival. And even though House avoided Stacy like the plague, the woman had unconsciously put a wedge between what little connection Cameron and House had been able to create.

She watched House drink his coffee and pick up his ipod to play with again. He was trying to avoid talking to her and Cameron almost wanted to cry. She only had to pause for a second and House had the body armor and the ten foot pole out again.

Then an idea suddenly popped into Cameron's head and before it abandoned her, she stood up quickly with coffee mug still in hand. House was immediately suspicious about Cameron's sudden hurry to leave.

" And where are you going?"

Cameron literally beamed at him when she turned at the office door. " To see if Wilson's still around, I need to talk to him," she said sweetly.

House was suddenly on his feet. The last thing he needed was Cameron telling Wilson about his singing. Wilson would read too much into it, be breathing down House's neck about the coincidental appearance of Cameron and its meaning. Then House would have to resort to beating his friend with his cane until Wilson shut up.

" Now what would you need to talk to dear old Wilson about that you can't tell me?" House said with what he hoped was an intimidating air.

But Cameron remained unphased and put her half full cup in his free hand.

" I'm a big girl House, you don't have to know everything I do."

And with that she was gone in search of Wilson so she could set her plan in motion. He knew how to get a hold of the people she needed. Leaving a worried House staring at her cup in his hand. He mulled over his interpretation of her words. 'You don't need to know everything I do'.

" Yeah, I know. that's the part I hate."

House pulled out his Vicoden bottle and dry swallowed one, chasing it down with the rest of Cameron's luke warm coffee before he decided going home was safer then he thought.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think? Do you like my House-isms? I don't know how long I stared at the computer screen trying to play out this scene but I think it was worth it. This chapter moves smoother then the last and had more dialogue in it. So i'm happy. But what do you suppose Cameron is up to? 


	3. Under Pressure

Author's Note: Yeah! I'm glad you liked it Serendipity! Heres a shorter chapter because it's time for scheming and House becomes a little paranoid. I also needed more interaction with Foreman and Chase.

* * *

Wasted Time: Part 3

The next morning House entered Princeton Hospital with some small measure of worry. He half expected either Wilson to come out of nowhere and serenade him or for the whole hospital staff to look at him with knowing smiles. He so didn't want to see Cuddy and hear her remarks about him crooning old Eagles tunes. He would never live it down and it would give him enough incentive to get a hit put on both Wilson and Cameron. Maybe without those two in his life he could go on with peace and no more prying into his personal life.

Then he realized how boring life would be without his best friend and well...he wasn't really sure what Cameron was yet, but he wouldn't have much fun without those two around to torture. He could at least beat them with his cane for spilling this little secret to the staff.

But when he walked past the clinic and got on the elevator, House realized everyone had ignored him as usual. The staff had a policy to never get in his way or become a target for his sharp sarcasm years ago. And today it hadn't seemed to change in the least. For some reason this made House even more anxious. There were at least two people who Wilson and Cameron would have told.

House stormed into the diagnosis office like a limping tornado and alarmed the three younger members of his team. He turned to them, ready to bite off their snickering heads and stopped. Chase and Foreman were sitting at the table with two coffees between them and a plate full of danish's that made up their breakfast, while Cameron was busy refilling her own cup at the coffee pot. They were staring at him expectantly without a hint of a grin or mockery.

'What the hell?'

A coffee cup was held out in front of House's face and he looked to see it was an extension of Allison Cameron's arm. House had a faint flash back to last night with the coffee and Cameron knew it. She gave him a conspirative smirk that the other two didn't see. House glared and took the cup. She was going to hold this over his head.

"So what do we have today?" he asked, trying to ignore Cameron though it was truly difficult with that glint in her eyes that the others were totally oblivious to. On the outside she was all business and indifference, explaining along with Foreman and Chase about the progress of their patient.

House did find Chase's bloodshot eyes amusing though, the Aussie was gently nursing his coffee and trying his hardest to stay awake. House decided if he needed stress relief, then Chase was the best target to vent it on.

" So Chase tell me, is Miss Rowlands a ringer for Sleeping Beauty or what? I thought she looked very ravishing last night, I just hope you didn't take advantage of her while she slept."

The remark coupled with the fact that Miss Rowlands was eighty made Chase visibly cringe. The younger doctor glared at House through not so perfect hair and red eyes. Foreman and Cameron both coughed, trying to cover up their undignified laughter. But he managed to bite out a civil answer.

" Miss Rowlands was stable all night and didn't show any of her earlier symptoms." Chase said, rubbing his eyes so the words on his chart would stay put long enough for him to read them.

House studied him for another minute before coming to a fair decision.

" And how is she doing this morning, Foreman?"

Foreman looked over the morning stats on his own chart. " They support Chase's observation. Miss Rowlands is stable and fit to leave the hospital in the next few days."

House waited for a moment, and glanced at Cameron. She was here last night, but had left the blood work in his office, how would he explain that without bringing up a conversation he didn't want to have with the two men.

Suddenly Cameron made his day when she pulled out the blood work file from her bag.

" The blood work is the same, our treatment is working and with some close observation from her family she should be fine."

House nodded. " All right then, lets give her annoying relatives the good news. And when I mean 'we', I mean Foreman. I don't like those people."

Foreman scoffed. "You don't like anyone House."

" All the more reason they won't want to hear the news from me, now off you go." House punctuated the comment with his cane pointed toward the door.

Foreman just smirked and shook his head as he went to the door. Everyone else got up as well. House got to the door first and brushed past Chase while forcing the man out the door at the same time. Chase turned to the man accusingly, like House had killed his puppy.

" Go home Chase, get some sleep. Your no good to me dead on you feet." House said seriously. Then he cocked his head to the side as if thinking. "All though your pretty useless wide awake too."

Chase snorted, taking the insult as House's own twisted way of being concerned for his employee's. Never look a gift horse in the mouth. That was what House's team thought when it came to odd moments like this around their boss. So Chase headed home without thinking about it.

House on the other hand immediately turned to the diagnosis room where he had cleverly stopped Cameron from leaving by standing in the doorway. He turned to confront her just in time to see an empty room and the glass door into his office swing shut. He looked through the glass wall to see a flash of brown hair go past the glass wall outside his office and down the hall.

' Your good Cameron, but i'm da man when it comes to hide and seek in this hospital.' House thought with a smirk.

It was only a half second before House went after her with a casual limp.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I thought we needed some middle work. But now the chase is on. Okay, bad pun. I promise Wilson will be in the next chapter. There won't be anymore music until the fourth of fifth chapter though. So tell me what you all think. 


	4. Very Suspersitious

Disclaimer: I hate saying this, because it means it's true, but House doesn't belong to me.

Author's Note: Okay, here's Wilson. But I don't write him very well so he won't be in this very long. Sorry, I love Wilson too much to make him any worse then I already have.

bmvalenc: I'm glad you like the way i've set this up. I believe i'm taking a few liberties with this chapter with some building contruction but I still hope you like it.

Steph:grins: Thanks, happy to make you laugh.

SimpleNClean92: Oh, he'll catch her. But it won't go as he planned it.

* * *

Wasted Time: Part 4 

Cameron knew that House would be coming for her after the Houdini bit she'd just pulled. But she didn't know it would be this hard to avoid him. Sometimes she had to backtrack to get away from House who was now prowling the hospital in search of her. With no new cases after treating Mrs. Rowlands, House had all day to search for her. Bad news for Cameron.

At one unpleasant moment she had to duck into Cuddy's office, the dean of medicine had given the younger doctor a weird look and then asked her to cover a few of House's clinic hours. This hadn't put Cameron in the best of moods.

_House better appreciate what i'm setting up for him or i'm going to crack his cane over his head._

Cameron finally made it back up to the floor where the diagnostics team and Wilson had their offices. She made sure the coast was clear and ducked into Wilson's office where the oncologist had the things she asked him to get.

House watched her from across the hall in an office that separated the diagnostic and cancer offices. The previous doctor had been all too happy to vacate the office for House's viewing pleasure. Sure that Cameron wouldn't see him from in the office, House walked up as silently as he could to James Wilson's office door which had been carelessly left halfway open. House was bound and determined to find out what Cameron was up to no matter what.

" You do know i'm going to die for doing this right?"

House's eyebrows shot up with interest. He leaned over just enough to see in the door as Wilson handed a filled plastic bag and a small manilla envelope over to Cameron.

" And you can't possibly tell me that you've never broken into House's apartment before." Cameron said with a look of disbelief.

Wilson shook his head. " It's not what I stole that's going to have House on my case, it's who i'm stealing for," he protested.

House heard Cameron give a small laugh. " I'll tell him that I held you at gun point. So don't worry."

Cameron saw the disbelieving look Wilson gave her and she almost laughed again. James Wilson wasn't exactly frightened of his friend, more like extremely weary.

" Famous last words." They both shared a smile and then Wilson had to bring reality into her plan. " These are really expensive, do you really think he'll accept these?"

Cameron stared at the things Wilson had managed to acquire for her, she returned a weaker smile then his. " Oh, he'd accept them. I just don't know if he'll accept my conditions for having them."

House was even more confused by what Cameron was doing now then he was last night. All he knew was that Cameron now had something that belongs to him. He heard the scrape of chairs as the two doctors got up to leave and decided he should be scarce as well. He could deal with Wilson later. Cameron first.

Cameron hadn't seen House for the rest of the day and that bothered her. It was the end of her shift and she had stashed the plastic bag and envelope in her locker for safe keeping. She had finished changing into her street clothes and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail when her locker door was slammed shut so hard it resounded throughout the empty locker room. Her eyes snapped up with alarm to see House with his cane being the obvious source of the locker door shutting by itself.

Inside Cameron panicked, on the outside she calmly looked back down at her sneaker as she finished tying the laces.

" What do you want Dr. House?"

"Ooh, she's all flirtatious this morning but now, hello ice queen." House said with a smirk.

" And since when did breaking and entering become part of your job instead of Foreman's?" He asked and watched her panic on the outside this time. But the reaction he had expected never came.

Cameron stood up and opened her locker again, going to grab her duffel bag which had the guilty evidence. " I didn't break into anything House," she said.

The locker again slammed shut, this time nearly taking off her hand. Cameron turned to him and was about to scream about amputating one of his own doctors hands but House cut her off.

" No, but you did get my best friend to break into my place. Now why would you do that Allison, it's not really like you." House said, getting a little too close for Cameron to think clearly. She knew he was using her first name to throw her off but she wouldn't let him get his way.

" I don't know Greg, and my answer isn't going to change until I think your ready to know. So good night!" she snapped and left, hoping to god that House wouldn't go through her locker. She could come back for her bag later that night. But right now she couldn't believe that she'd just told off House.

House was a bit dumbstruck as he watched Cameron walk away the second time that day. A little too stunned to stop her.

Cameron returned to the hospital hours later after House had left as well. She knew Foreman was on duty tonight, so she put on what had been in the plastic bag and went on to play out her plan.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, this is short and kind of less then great. But I need to get this part out of the way and you'll all find out about what Cameron has been doing all this time in the next time. Sorry for even more waiting, I hope I didn't lose any of you with this one. 


	5. I Can't Dance

Disclaimer: I want House, but I can't pay for the lawsuit that would come my way if I said I did. So Fox owns all the rights.

Author's Note: I'd like to apologize to all of those who had to suffer through the last chapter and i'll make it up to you in this one. We finally find out what's been going on.

SimpleNClean92: Oooh, i'd bet House would actually play that for the occasion.

livetoeat06: Well I did put Foreman and Chase in that one episode, but I didn't want to focus too much on them.

Belligerent-road-pylon: Yes! Someone is actually paying attention to the music, thank you. Music is such an important part of the show and it should be important in the fiction as well.

* * *

Wasted Time: Part 5

House had been sitting at his piano for an hour now, he didn't even know what he was playing anymore. His fingers were working independently from his mind , which was fine because his mind was too preoccupied to play piano.

Shock was gone and now House sifted through all of Cameron's actions that day to see through her scheme. But she had something on him that he didn't have on her. Cameron knew him, but House didn't know her. Not the way he should at least.

'Oh, he'd accept them. I just don't know if he'll accept my conditions for having them.'

His fingers glided from one key to the next, bringing some sweet note through the haze of House's thoughts that reminded him of the woman he was thinking about. Too god damned sweet for her own good. He couldn't place the song and this pulled him away from thoughts of Cameron for a few minutes. The lyrics were hazy and he almost had it...

The doorbell rang and House's fingers came crashing down on the piano keys so hard that no doubt the person outside his apartment jumped. This fact didn't give House much solace, someone was still at his door. And someone at his door was never good. For two very good reasons.

One, very few people knew where House lived and even fewer people came to where he lived. Two, House knew it could only be one of two people. Wilson or Cameron. Neither of which was House in the best of moods to face right now.

Against his better judgment and with help of the earlier glass of Jack Daniel's, House left the piano to answer the door.

He wasn't suprised to find Cameron on his doorstep and after the incident in the locker room a few hours ago he was even a little thrilled at the promise of heated banter. But after seeing what she was wearing House instantly slammed the door in Cameron's smiling face.

House looked at his closed door for a moment and brought what he just saw to full realization in his head. Upon opening the door he had been greeted by the sight of Cameron in jeans, sneakers, hair in a ponytail and a jean jacket thrown over one of House's own faded Eagles shirts. If asked about this at work tomorrow he could claim slamming door was self defense for what sanity he had left after a relaxing drink. The woman looked too damn good for her own sake. She was wearing his shirt! There had to be a law against a woman wearing a man's shirt if she had spent the night. Right now House wouldn't mind rectifying her mistake.

On the other side of the closed door Cameron stood there for a moment in stunned silence. Then she quickly found the sense to be insulted even by House standards.

" Damnit House, that was uncalled for! Open the door!" She yelled, slamming her fist against the door.

" I believe your trying to mock me by wearing that so i'll leave you outside on your pretty little ass."

By the sound of his voice Cameron could tell House was leaning against the door. At least she wouldn't have to yell herself hoarse.

" If you would just open the door I could explain." Cameron tried to say in a reasoning tone but House was too clever for that.

House smirked at Cameron's attempt but he wasn't born yesterday.

" I'm sure you can explain from out there how having Wilson steal one of my favorite shirts, and then coming here wearing it isn't mocking. Not to mention lying to your boss. Now i'm gonna have to change the locks," House drawled sarcastically.

He waited patiently for some long winded speech about how she wasn't mocking but in fact helping him to open up and include her. Cameron found every gesture she made towards House as some part of her mission to get closer to him. And though he found it sometimes a bit endearing which he would never admit to anyone as long as he lived, this was not one of those moments when he welcomed it. Instead House was met with silence.

There was a rustle from outside and the manilla envelope that had plagued House's thoughts all night shot out from under the door. House simply stared at it for a moment, resting on the floor between his legs.

" Okay."

House then grumbled a little when he realized he'd have to bend over to get the little taunting package. It took a little maneuvering but he managed to get it in his hands without pushing off from the door. He deftly opened the flap and shook out the envelopes contents. He stared at his hand where two lanyards sat.

Two seconds later he opened the door to stare in stunned silence at a smug looking Cameron. House didn't know what to say so he simply raised a curious eyebrow at her like she was something new to study. This woman was full of suprises.

" Wilson told me how much the tickets to the Monster truck rally cost, so I thought i'd pay you back. The timing was just a happy coincidence," she said a little sheepishly.

When House still couldn't find any words that wouldn't come out sounding sappy or just plain stupid, Cameron seem to get a boost of confidence. His silence made her bolder.

" Then there are always those few magic moments when Gregory House is struck dumb that I treasure so much," Cameron said with a small grin.

That at least got an automatic reaction out of House.

" Yeah, and your rare spurts of unpredictable action are usually the cause of it."

There was silence after that and both Cameron and House wondered if that really qualified as an insult. It became an uncomfortable silence and Cameron wouldn't let this chance pass her by.

" So it starts at seven, which means we have to get going soon," Cameron said and was immediately cut off by House. " We?"

Cameron's brow furrowed when she saw her worst fear about this night might actually happen.

" Yes, we. It's the only condition I have for giving you those. I'm coming with you." She stood her ground and tried to make House believe that she'd snatch the lanyards right out of his hand if he said no.

House studied her expression and saw the adrenaline and fear seep into her body, tightening the muscles in her shoulders and back. Her eyes didn't plead with him like they usually did, they were unusually empty. House had the sudden fear that she might give up on him after this if he said no. If he told Cameron to go home she may never come back.

" Let me get my wallet," House mumbled. He still had a reputation to protect, so he couldn't exactly hug her. Turning his back on her for a moment he could easily imagine Cameron punching the air with her fist. He smiled without letting her see.

Cameron couldn't believe it, her plan had worked. It cost her a pretty penny but it was well worth it. Some VIP passes to an Eagles concert and House was willingly going with her without complaint. She almost pinched herself.

House came out with cane in one hand while he shrugged on a battered, brown leather jacket over his plain grey t-shirt. He was definitely a sight that Cameron wasn't complaining about. She came to her senses when he didn't head for his own vehicle.

" We need to take your car," she said quickly.

House looked at her wearily.

" Why, what's wrong with you car," he asked suspiciously.

Cameron gave him a look that said 'are you kidding?'

" You want to take my car to an Eagle's concert," she asked, gesturing to where her car was.

House looked at the car parked by the curb and cringed. That little thing could disgrace Carrot Top with it's clunkyness.

" Good point," he said and grabbed the keys to the Porsche before leaving with Allison Cameron on what was probably their second date. House just wasn't sure if it would be their last.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was in a sad state before. That is until House read and then he hit me over the head with his cane and told me to re-write the whole thing. So, yeah. He won't leave now until I finish the story, not really complaining yet but he's starting to make me nervous.

There will be one more song in the next chapter, it's also the last chapter so don't leave yet. We got more. Tell me what you think, I love reviews.


End file.
